Mientras el cielo llore
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: -El cielo llora- susurró aquella chica. La miró y econtró una inexpresiva mirada, pero no le importó, por que cuando el cielo lloraba, él necesitaba un refugio y su refugio era ella. LiderXBlue. Lemon.


**Personajes:** Konan, Pein y Madara Uchiha

**Advertencias:** Lemon y creo que nada más asi que lean bajo su responsabilidad

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **masashi kishimoto-sama**. La trama es totalmente mía :P ademas no es trio haha!!! aunque tal vez hare uno mas adelante solo es un PeinxKonan

** "_Mientras el cielo lloré"._**

Amegakure…La fría lluvia azotaba con sutiles gotas todo lo que tenía a su alcance. El ruido de esta quebrantaba por breves instantes el silencio de aquella habitación.

-El cielo llora- susurró aquella chica; su voz era suave y femenina con un tono elegante, sus cabellos azules, se removían con la suave brisa de la lluvia que se colaba hasta ella. Sus ojos cafés observaban las rebeldes gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra la emparejada ventana y resbalaban.

-Hmp- se limitó a emitir él. La chica apenas y le pudo escuchar pero le conocía demasiado bien. Su cabello naranja totalmente rebelde era sutilmente tocado por los húmedos suspiros que el viento le dedicaba, y sus ojos, aquellas grises y anilladas orbes miraban con desdén la lluvia.

Esta vez la chica volteo y dio espalda a la grande ventana que miraba y volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-Enfermaras si sigues hay- La preocupación de la chica fue evidente en su voz, más no en su mirada. Y siempre había sido así; siempre era reconocible la preocupación de la chica por él en su voz, pero cuando él la miraba no había ni rastro de afecto en su mirada. Pero no le importó su mirada, por que cuando el cielo lloraba, él necesitaba un refugio y su refugio era ella.

Hizo caso a las peticiones de la peliazul. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a un lado de ella…esta vez dispuesto a hablar. Ahora la lluvia azotaba la ventana y el reflejo de ellos dos era lo que observaban.

-Konan…el mundo necesita purificarse por la mano de dios- le dijo a la chica, esta solo suspiro mientras el vidrio se empañaba de ella.

-Lo sé- alcanzó a decir con algo de nostalgia mientras miraba el cuerpo de hombre que amaba, claro solo su cuerpo por que su alma era otra.

-Para eso necesitamos de Madara...él nos ayudará- le dijo con aquella voz ronca y grave, pero se hizo mas aguda al mencionar al susodicho. De pronto sintieron ese maléfico chakra que se hacía presente cerca de ellos.

-Esta aquí- susurró él. La chica endureció su rostro, le odiaba ella odiaba a Madara Uchiha.

-¿Cómo vas con Uchiha Sasuke?- pregunto Pein a su jefe.

-Ha usado mucho su sharingan, sus ojos serán más fuertes que los de Itachi y conforme al Kyubi quiero que te encargues de él, pero es peligroso-

Pein escuchó con atención las palabras de él y asintió con la cabeza a lo que Madara decía.

-no hables de Uzumaki Naruto como una amenaza, Pein nunca ha perdido una batalla y este niño no le ganara- Hablo la chica con cierta mirada de repugnancia hacia Madara.

-Lo sé…yo solo digo que Kiuby se ha hecho de camaradas en Konohagakure y no le dejaran solo, así que tendrán que arreglárselas con sumo cuidado- y dicho esto avanzó hacia el corredor que daba como salida el abismo que otorgaba lo alto del edificio en el que estaban.

-Estamos muy cerca de que nuestros planes se hagan realidad y así podré mostrar mi verdadero poder de Uchiha al mundo- y con esto dio por terminada su visita desapareciendo con un rayo en su lugar. Konan miro de soslayo a Pein y le partía el corazón ver como la mirada fría y asesina de su compañero, se volvía inocente y fugaz por un segundo. Las ilusiones sobre un mundo mejor eran las armas perfectas para que Madara se aprovechara de las habilidades de Pein. Y esto a Konan le enfurecía, pero ella también albergaba esperanzas de un mundo sin guerra como todo ser humano pacifico y decidió sellar todo su enojo en aquella mirada impasible que poseía.

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar aún mas fuerte y el pelinaranja se dedicaba a observarla como hacía momentos , con aquel desprecio, pero sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de verla, de arrullarse de su singular ritmo y de refugiarse en los brazos del ángel de Dios.

-Konan …- le llamó con imponencia mientras observaba al cielo llorar.

-¿Que se te ofrece?- le preguntó con sutileza pues ya sabia lo que pediría el "líder" de Akatsuki.

-Necesito del ángel de Dios esta noche- decía mientras en el aire comenzaba a sentirse ese cambio del día con la noche. La chica solo asintió su orden. Se quedó parada aún lado de él mientras no dejaban de observar la lluvia y ella sabia que cada que el cielo lloraba, él buscaba calor en ella.

La chica se acostó en la cama, apoyo con suavidad su cabeza sobre la fría y suave almohada que había sido su compañera durante muchos años, siendo testigo de su vida, y fijo la vista en aquel grande ventanal que le dejaba apreciar muy bien la lluvia y ese cielo gris. No le gustaba mucho ese ventanal por que a veces entre sueños llegaba a abrir los ojos, sentía que el cielo se le venia encima y que la luz de los rayos la atrapaban. Pero cambiaba de parecer, por que cuando el cielo dejaba de llorar podía apreciarse la luz de la luna que iluminaba por completo la singular habitación y también podía apreciar la infinidad de las estrellas.

Ha decir verdad ese cuarto era muy extraño conforme a su estructura; Estaba en la punta de la torre más alta de Amegakure, que tenia cualquier tipo de estatuas con figuras de animales, todas con un rasgo singular, sus ojos eran los mismos anillados y pardos que los del chico; Era un cuarto muy amplio y tenía un gran ventanal sesgado que abarcaba parte del techo y de la misma pared. Solo contaba con un pequeño closet y una cama matrimonial que era donde dormía la pareja Akatsuki, los amigos inseparables, los que limpiarían la tierra.

Al poco rato él le hizo compañía en la cama. La noche ya había caído en una espesa oscuridad, la habitación se llegaba a iluminar por un segundo o menos, pero dejaba grabada en la mente la imagen de la habitación. Y esta solo estaba tenuemente iluminada por las luces de la ciudad. Se quedaron hay recostados por unos segundos mientras solo se escuchaba la lluvia.

Ella giro su cuerpo mirando a su compañero, puso su cálida y suave mano sobre la helada de él. Pein suspiro un poco al sentir esa calidez sobre su piel, eso le reconfortaba y mucho; estiro su brazo izquierdo hacia donde estaba Konan, está alzó su cabeza dándole paso y se recostó sobre este acurrucándose más cerca de Pein.

A pesar de que el fuera un frio asesino, tenia sentimientos, y esa situación con su compañera le agradaban y bastante, él tenia tantas esperanzas con el nuevo mundo. Sin embargo ella, estaba con él, por que tenia la esperanza de volver a ver esa sonrisa en el cuerpo de Yahiko, del niño por él cual ella se había enamorado locamente en su infancia.

-Necesito de ti…- susurró en la oscuridad. Y eso basto para que Konan comenzara a desabrochar la negra capa con nubes rojas. Se acercó con sutileza a los labios del líder y comenzó dando un pequeño beso, sin en cambio este la tomo de la nuca para intensificar más aquel beso, gracias a esto, ella se posesiono sobre el cuerpo de Pein.

Las manos de él hicieron lo mismo con la capa de ella, y el destino de esas dos capas fue el suelo. Las manos de Yahiko comenzaron a vagar por la cadera de Konan obedeciendo los deseos de Nagato. Decidió girar su cuerpo ahora quedando encima de la maestra del origami, se acomodo entre sus piernas y con delicadeza se despojo de la playera ninja dejando al descubierto aquellos perfectos pechos sutilmente cubiertos por el sostén que la chica poseía, él también se quito su playera dejando al aire aquel bien formado pecho, sus músculos perfectamente definidos gracias al ejercicio de un ninja. Konan miro aquel varonil pecho y se levantó bajo él apoyándose en sus brazos comenzando una serie de besos en este, él líder por otra parte la tomo de su cabello revolviéndolo y volvió a besarla con más pasión que antes dejándole los labios rojos, sus manos comenzaron a subir de su cadera guiándose con su espalda hasta que chocaron con el broche del sostén, sonrió plácidamente mientras la chica seguía repartiendo besos en el pecho de este.

-El ángel también necesita de Dios- susurró mientras Pein se deshacía de su sostén que tenia el mismo destino que las capas. Volvió a recostarse sobre ella mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, siguió su descendiente camino y llegó a los pechos ahora desnudos de la chica, sus besos excitaban por completo a Konan y la hacían gemir un poco mientras sus femeninas manos se aferraban a los rebeldes cabellos del Akatsuki. Este hizo hincapié en los pechos de la chica besando uno y jugueteando con el otro, cuando hubo acabado siguió bajando sus labios hasta que llegaron al botón del pantalón shinobi. Lo desabrocho y lo bajo con lentitud dejando a su vista las torneadas y blancas piernas de su compañera. Esta decidió levantarse y ponerse de rodillas al igual que su compañero mientras comenzaba a besarlo y sus manos a desabrochar el pantalón.

La mirada de Konan seguía igual de fría pero ahora contenía un brillo especial, un brillo que pein solamente veía cuando estaba en situaciones como esa. Cuando Konan acabo de quitar los pantalones del líder, lo dejo en bóxer y ahora a los dos solo la tela estorbaba. La respiración era entrecortada, se ahogaban con cada beso apasionado y sentían que el aire de aquella amplia habitación no les alcanzaba.

El chico bajó sus manos al trasero de Konan y lo aprisionó haciendo que konan gimiera un poco al sentir la dureza del chico en su vientre. Las suaves manos de konan se posaron sobre cuello y nuca de Pein

-Pein- susurró con sensualidad que hizo que el chico se excitara aún más. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar con lentitud las bragas de la chica, disfrutando de la piel de sus caderas. Esta solo suspiro mientras sentía como aquellas manos acariciaban lo más intimo de su cuerpo, su compañero de toda la vida, paso su suave mano sobre la humedecida feminidad de la peliazul y esta solo suspiraba un poco y dejaba al aire audibles jadeos.

Konan decidió no quedarse atrás y también bajo su bóxer dejando expuesto la hombría de su compañero, ella no se quedaría atrás y con una sola mano comenzó a tocar en toda su extensión el miembro se su líder mientras lo besaba, el ya había dejado su trabajo en ella y ahora solo la tenia bien agarrada de las caderas mientras sentía como las hábiles manos de konan le hacían gemir en los labios de ella.

Pein ya no aguanto más necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba de ese calor que demandaba cuando el cielo lloraba, así que decidió parar las acciones de ella y recostarla de nuevo en la cama, se posesiono sobre ella con sensualidad mientras la lluvia seguía con su ritmo. Comenzó a adentrarse sobre su compañera mientras esta se aferraba a las sabanas. Cuando estuvo dentro se posesiono más de su cuerpo teniéndola debajo de él y comenzó a moverse con sensualidad y firmeza al tiempo en que Konan le seguía con las caderas los movimientos, él se hundió en su cuello aspirando el femenino aroma de Konan y haciéndose un poco de cosquillas en la nariz debido a su despeinado cabello azul. Ella por lo tanto lo tomaba con fuerza de la espalda, sintiendo los fuertes músculos moverse con ella y en una imperiosa necesidad por más placer, amarró a Nagato a la locura con sus piernas rodeando su cadera moviéndose a la par de él, profundizando más los movimientos.

-aahh…pe…pein…- gemía la chica mientras observaba como las rebeldes gotas de lluvia caían sobre la ventana y como las lejanas y tenues luces de la ciudad iluminaban un poco el cuerpo que estaba sobre ella.

De un rápido movimiento Pein giro sobre su espalda quedando Konan sobre él.

-Es tu turno hacerme disfrutar- sentencio el líder de la temida organización Akatsuki. La chica sonrió con malicia mientras comenzaba a moverse con lentitud sobre su amante, este por su parte tomo con firmeza de las caderas de Konan haciéndola trazar círculos sobre, y la chica se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo como su compañero entraba y salía deliciosamente. Pero le gustaba, le gustaba que ella tuviera control sobre él, por que le encantaba verlo como apretaba los dientes, cerraba los ojos, gemía y se retorcía de placer bajó ella mientras clavaba las uñas en su trasero indicándole que lo volvía loco.

El cielo parecía no dejar de llorar y también lanzaba gemidos no de placer como aquellos, si no más bien de aflicción en forma de estruendosos rayos. Y en uno de esos gemidos mientras Konan seguía sobre su líder moviéndose con cruda sensualidad, Pein captó una imagen en su cerebro que nunca se le olvidaría. Uno de los rayos ilumino por completo la habitación e hizo vibrar el gran ventanal, y gracias a esa luz, pudo observar bien a Konan; Encima de él, cerrando sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su cuerpo aperlado por el sudor dio la impresión de que brillaba un poco y seguía moviéndose.

Nagato se levantó y abrazó a Konan mientras a esta le tomo por sorpresa y se detuvo un poco a lo que como líder ordeno.

-No pares- su voz sonó ronca y sensual a lo que la chica obedeció.

Esta vez los firmes pechos de Konan se restregaban en la cara del pelinaranja y este la seguía tomando por las caderas, ahora los movimientos eran de arriba hacia abajo haciendo mas directo el contacto pero sin quitarle ninguna chispa de placer. Cuando sintieron cerca el momento el akatsuki con esfuerzos comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que sus intimidades llegaran a lo más profundo. Konan se movió más rápido y con mas intensidad hasta que las fuertes manos de pein le impidieron subir de nuevo y en un grito ahogado de placer sintió como le recorrían las inmensas olas de locura sobre su cuerpo y la esencia de pein dentro de ella.

Su pecho subía y bajaba energéticamente tomando el aire que le hacia falta, mientras que Pein se recargó en su pecho disfrutando la suavidad de esos bien proporcionados montes. Sentía como el sudor recorría su cuerpo y como ese calor le inundaba todo su ser, como ese calor que tanto demandaba los días que el cielo lloraba le reconfortaban y le devolvían la vida.

Konan en un acto maternal rodeo con sus brazos parte de la cabeza y espalda de Pein recargando su misma cabeza de lado y acurrucándolo en sus suaves pechos mientras podía escuchar y sentir el resollar de Nagato.

-Gracias konan- le dijo mientras alzaba su cabeza y depositaba un suave beso en los labios de la chica.

-De nada- contesto cortésmente mientras ahora se quitaba de él y tapaba su desnudes con las sabanas. Pein hizo lo mismo y le dio la espalda mientras un profundo sueño lo consumía. Sin embargó ella se quedo mirando aquel ventanal mientras la lluvia paraba y susurró para los sueños de Pein:

-Mientras el cielo lloré…yo estaré aquí para darte calor necesario- y con esto cerro sus impasibles ojos cafés y se quedo parcialmente dormida.

**Fin**

**N/A: **Que onda banda!!!. haha no pues aqui les dejo un LideRXblue. haha no ma se me ocurrio mientras llovía haha que idiOtez la mia haha obvio. ademas de que no hay muchos fiqz y menos lemOn de esta fabuloza parejita hehe...!!!emm weno pues espeRo que les haya gustadO a toda la banda que le gusta el LideRxblue como yo de echo qreo qe son fabulozoz zolo que pz que poca del tio Masashi que hayan participado muy poco en la Serie haha...!!! bien amm me largO.

ya sabes cualquier comentario, recomendacion, sugerencia, chisme, reclamos y hasta mentadas de madRe en **reviews **no sean gachos conmigo dejenme un review haha aunque esperO que no lleguen las ultimas dos haha :P pero wenO me largo Oqei. se me cuidan y hay nos andamos viendo en Arigato Itachi-san que ese si esta medio largO haha.

Adios banda se les quieRe y un montón. att: Divana Uchiha de Daft pUnk. Este fiq se lo dediqo a todos los Gays del mundO (no me estoy burlando) a toda mi banda que son la ViRi, madonna(ambaR), jorge zenpai, micheelle, poiO, melanny, lezli y xiadani haha no ma toda la manada de nahuales haha y principalmente a los amantes de Naruto.

por cierto acepto los reviews anonimos haha!!!. todo por mejorar la redaccion y satisfacer al los lindos lectores. AdiOs.


End file.
